Temporary Bliss
by XnightXcatX
Summary: Hermione the normally logical, sensible one has given in to a feeling that is worse then death and at times humiliating.   DracoXHermione  LEMON ALERT!


TEMPORARY BLISS

Hermione and Draco

Chapter 1: the surprise

Hey everyone im switching to harry potter I have been wanting to do a harry potter fanfic and it has been killing me not to write for so long. This is my first smut XD any reviews will be really appreciated please tell me how I did! Anyway enjoy. Hope I did a good job!

I never imagined myself in the arms of him. The man I have loathed for several years but now I'm letting him touch me in ways I would never let others. How did I get here? He hated me, he is slytherin, and he called me a mudblood. But I let him hold me close. Draco Malfoy the man that has people divided his fan girls think he does no wrong but people with a brain see him for the awful person he is but what is a girl to do when she loves this man's body but hates the person inside? Let me explain it has been a month since Draco and I have been involved physically with each other it all started on that one damn night.

"Harry, Ron we can't go out there its dangerous!"

"Ya but we want to show you something Ron what time is it?" harry said with a mischievous grin.

"It is exactly midnight" Ron said in a very excited tone which made me wonder what my two best friends had planned for me. I expected something special but not as weird as being dragged out of bed at 11:50 and rushed to a clearing in the middle of the forest right outside of Hogwarts. It still amazes me how we can get away with things most students would possibly die if they attempted.

"Will you two please tell me what going on?" I asked I was in a pair of old dark jeans and my school t-shirt. It was really cold and I was hoping this would be over soon.

"Hermione take my hand. Ron get ready" Harry extended his hand to me and gave me his hoodie. The two had me close my eyes and walk over to people? I could hear muffled laughter and something wet?

Harry came up behind me and took of my blindfold off and reveled a picnic. A few people were there. Fred and George, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Mrs. Weasley, Hegread, Dobby and for some reason Dumbledore's pet bird, that beautiful phoenix.

I was speechless my best friends put this together and they even learned a spell to made colored lights float overhead that said happy birthday Hermione I could not believe they did this for me I am really lucky to have them. Then Harry and Ron came up and hugged me "stop crying Hermione it makes us feel bad" Harry said his voice shaking a bit. "ya come on perk up lets enjoy the party we have a lot of great food and a cake with your favorite sweets!" they let go of me and I cleaned my face and started talking and thanking people for coming out for this.

The part was amazing I got a few presents form everyone Fred gave me a feather necklace that would help me when I would fly on my broom. He knows how badly I am at flying I crashed into him on my third try.

George gave me a love potion. The pervert of the twins. He told me 'just in case the special guy get tired and you still want another round' I elbowed him in the stomach hoping he did not notice my face turning a bright red. I made him cry out in pain a little but still he just had to look at my face and laugh at my reaction.

Luna gave me a rather odd looking present she said it would protect me from the creatures I could not see. She was rather serious when she told me to wear it at all times except in the shower or else it would turn my skin red. I nodded and said think you and examined the object closer it was a little glass orb it seemed to show pictures of creatures but they disappear before I could study them. Even if it was a little odd it was still a beautiful necklace.

Ginny and Neville gave me a joint present a pretty bracelet with the crest of Gryffindor. Ginny designed it a Neville made it. I could not help bur give Ginny a look when she gave it to me she has had a crush on Neville for a month now but she has not said anything about it yet. I wonder how it is going they seem pretty close but I need to talk to her about it.

Mrs. Weasley gave me a very taste treat it was a handmade cup cake with a very detailed flower on it. And Hegread gave me a pack of potions that are really hard to find. Dobby gave me a crystal necklace he made it for me so I gave him a kiss on the forehead as my thinks and the most surprising was Dumbledore he gave me a star encased in a clear crystal it was beautiful and a note that said it will tell me my moods and will tell me when my true love is near I blushed at the end of the message and put the note in my pocket. The party soon ended. Majority everyone left and it was soon the three of us me, Harry, and Ron.

We were resting on our backs looking up out of the clearing and seeing the beauty of the stars and how lucky I am to be here and glad that I got to meet Ron, and harry but of course they were falling asleep.

"Ron, Harry wake up!" I was shaking both of them they woke up freaking out and it took them a second for their memory to come back.

"You guys can go to bed I want to stay back for a while I don't want to leave yet" I said siting down at their feet.

"No we won't leave you alone here it still is the forest there are unpleasant creature" Harry said sitting back down then leaning back on his elbows.

"Ya we can't leave you. Plus we want to stay out here" Ron said half a sleep his eyes wanting to close.

"No you two are tired go to bed I will be fine I have my wand I am a big girl I will be fine plus you two look exhausted go ok? I will come back in a minute ok?"

"Fine but we are putting a protection spell on you and here just in case" Harry took out his wand as did Ron and Harry gave me his cloak.

"Ok thank Harry you too Ron I had a lot of fun" I said giving them a smile

"You're welcome" Harry said. "Happy to do it Hermione" I waved at them a goodbye as they put the protection spell on me. I laid there after they left the cloak over me since I was cold and I fell asleep for a while but was woken by someone crying I snapped my eyes open and saw the shadow of someone slumped against the tree.

I crawled my way over to him trying to not trip over it. As I got closer I saw the crest of slytherin and the pale blondness of Draco Malfoy.

He was crying and my heart went out to him I was about to reach out to him when he stopped and snapped his eyes to the forest he was staring at it with such fear he was shaking so much and in a blink of an eye his father had him on the ground. Yelling at him

"Draco you coward why can you not be more like me strong, cleaver, smart. You cry and run when I yell you sicken me you are a disgusting excuse for a man." He hit Draco with his cane hard enough to make him hit the ground with a thud. Draco was out cold. His father spit on him and said pathetic under his breath. I was in shock that he would do that to his own son. He left without a single look back.

I stared at Malfoy's body until reality caught up to me he was hurt and I needed to help him. I dragged his body closer to a tree and stayed by his side. Until he woke up.

He was startled when he saw me. "Granger what the hell are you doing here what did you see?" he was panicked and his face was turning red from embarrassment or anger. I explained that Harry and Ron had a party for me and that I saw what his father did to him.

"Damn it Granger if you tell anyone what you saw here tonight I swear to g-"

"What? You will tell your father! It does not look like your father is that much of a threat to me!" as soon as that came out of my mouth I regretted it.

"I'm sorry Draco that was rude of me. I have no right to say that. Here let me help you." I reached for my wand in my boot. Before I could cast a spell to fix Draco he caught my arm and said " I don't need the wand Granger I need you." This was the begging of the end for me. "What the hell do you mean just let me fix your face and we never have to see each other again." I held his hand down as I fixed his cut on his face.

He was strangely quite until I said "I'm going to leave now take care Malfoy" as I stood up he grabbed the back of Harrys hoodie "wait don't leave just yet" I turned but stayed out of his reach "granger why did you help?"

"Because it is the right thing to do something you should try to do more often" I pulled Harrys jacket tighter around my body suddenly feeling self-conscious by the way Draco was looking at me. "wh-why are you looking at me like that Malfoy?"

"What? Like I can't admire a girl who is beautiful and also right in front of me defenseless?" he said while standing I was suddenly too aware of Draco's body nearing me. Watching him move is like watching a cat stalk his pray. He was so graceful, he took of his cote revealing his white button down shirt un-tucked and already revealing part of his chest.

My face felt warm I was so nervous I had never been alone with a guy that was this straight forward about what he wanted before he was a few steps away from me I said "defenseless! What do you mean I still have my wand!"

"Now do you! why don't you check" I reached for my boot never taking my eyes off of him I felt my boot and my heart sank it wasn't there I looked down to check make sure it really wasn't there then I heard Draco whistle.

"Aww Hermione you look worried. Are you looking for this?" he said smirking. Touching my wand

"Give that back Draco! Why are you being weird?" I asked zipping up Harry's jacket all the way to my throat and trying to act nonchalant.

"Well Hermione I know you are a virgin the boys only see you as a guy which I'm sure is doing wonders for you love life" he said sarcastically "you took my reputation from me. you and your tow idiot friends now it's my turn to take something from you" he took a step forward and Hermione took a step back Draco said something under his breath that Hermione did not catch but as soon as he stopped talking she could not move her feet. She went stiff and they felt as heavy as lead.

"What did you do?" I asked infuriated with him for using my own wand against me.

"I'm merely persuading you" he grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me towards a tree I was fighting as much as I could his touch made my skin crawl. I could not even move my wrist to punch him.

He tilted my chin toward his face I have to admit he does have beautiful grey eyes but they were cold and distance. Sadly I was snapped out of my daze when our lips touched it felt like lightning. My first kiss was taken by this man on my birthday. How could this day get any worse.

His kiss was amazing my head felt dizzy. I was on cloud 9 I reached up for his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer our bodies fit perfectly together he then licked my bottom lip. I was surprised he was asking me to let him take it a step further I allowed it.

He timidly put his tongue onto my mouth and I did the same. The entire fan girls population thought he tasted like peppermint, I could not stand to hear them scream at the top of their lungs about him it made me physically ill.

My mind finally snapped out of its lustful daze when I realized I could move I pulled back as quickly as I could wanting to run away but my body did not work my legs felt like jelly, my arms felt tingly and my face felt warm also I could not look at him in the eyes.

I was trying to catch my breath siting on the ground when I saw his face he was standing proud and tall but his face was flushed with bright crimson. He also was out of breath and could not look at me.

After e we caught our breath there was an awkward silence with a type of tension I had never felt before. He walked closer to me my body went stiff all over trying not to run away. He lightly traced patters on my neck causing me to shiver.

"Well Granger looks like you are pretty good that kiss was something" he said in a sort of dream like state.

Meanwhile I lost all of my wit and the only response I could come up with was "Shut up you spoiled brat!"

He found my reaction amusing and laughed "let me guess your first kiss right?" I could only nod my fist shaking in rage and in embarrassment.

How about we take it a little farther. I could not help but think how tempting it would be to be the only girl to concourse this man none of the girls in anyone of the houses have ever received a kiss from him. I could not help but feel a little smug.

I finally gathered my wits enough to look him in the eyes and say with a straight face "am I your first? And if I am no but if not fine I want to know what I am getting in to first."

He looked taken aback a little but I was serious I would rather know if I would just be involved with his body then with someone I have o walk around with. I felt unlike myself but more fearless maybe because I was older or because I just felt like doing something different.

The blond smirked and came so close to me I could feel his breath on my forehead "you got some nerve Granger but no sadly you are not" he griped my chin and made me look into his beautiful eyes. The eyes of a serpent. "but if it will make you feel better you are in the top 10 women. So how about it girl right her right now consider it a birthday present?"

My response was tackling him to the ground and landing on top of him he let out a groan as he hit the ground. I initiated the kiss this time. He flipped me on to my back and trapped my lips in a deep kissing.

This kiss was not so sweet or scared. It was lustful, rough and both of us were grabbing at each other frantically pulling and yanking at each other's.

I grabbed at his shirt tearing and clawing at the annoying cloth want…no needing to feel his chest over me to feel his warmth. I wanted to see more of his body. I finally got his shirt off and felt infuriated to find a muscle shirt under that shirt but I had to admit that his body was amazing his muscles were wrapped around my body. He was so warm and smelled like cinnamon.

He finally let go of my mouth and trailed a burning sensation of kisses along my neck he ripped my shirt of exposing my body to the cold night I shivered from the heat of the sensation and the cold air. He noticed.

He pulled me by my waist to make me look at him "what's wrong granger you are getting this turned on just by a kiss? How sad!" This remake infuriated me and I wanted to make him scream my name.

I scowled at him and sat up. He just looked at me like an impatient predatory stalking his prey. I pushed him down on his back and locked his lips in a deep kiss our tongues fighting for dominance. While he was distracted I was messing with his belt trying to yank the metal open to release the pressure he was feeling I could see the large bump in his pants.

I finally was able to release him. He pulled his pants down and was fully exposed unlike myself I was still in my bra and underwear.

Still feeling a little upset about his remark I lightly traced my finger nails over his hard member. He monad a little and I was still un satisfied so I took it a step farther. I nipped at his shoulders hopping for a stronger reaction but got nothing so I resorted to slowly sliding my hand up and down very lightly over his shaft and got the perfect reaction he was moaning my name over and over just like he was saying a spell.

"What wrong Draco getting this excited by my touch how sad!" I said teasing him even more. he growled at me which turned me on his whole body was on high alert and so was I.

I could not get enough of him "enough Hermione come here" he said low grabbing my hand and slowly pulling me up to lay on his chest I could feel his erect member on my inner thigh teasing me I had to bite my lip to ignore the moans wanting to escape.

"i.. want to.. Put it in… can I?" he was panting so heavily I nodded my head he laid me down aligning us. I mentally prepared myself I hoping the pain would not last as long as I had heard. Terrified I felt him position his head at my entrance.

I held my breath he slowly slid himself inside of me it was bad I never felt like this before. Feeling so exposed and pressure in this way it was awful. He gave me a second to allow me to adjust I let my breath out and nodded he plunged deeper and deeper inside of me I slowly adjusted and the pain melted into pleasure it felt so good.

He was coming closer to his limit and I was to "just little more Dra..co please hold on!" at that moment I climaxed for the first time and so did he. I felt him inside of me and his sperm go inside at that moment I was terrified how could I be so stupid to consent to this when neither of us had no protection what so ever.

He pulled out of me and we were laid me down in the grass he must have felt my body go still and said "don't be stupid I'm smarter than that I cast a spell on you so nothing would happen."

"Thanks Draco looks like you are not a total idiot"

"I will take that as a compliment now shut up and go to sleep"

"Shut up douchebag" then at that last insult we drifted off and now here I am in the arms of a cruel man the enemy of me and my friends the slytherin bad boy.

Hope you guys like it and as always please Review. I would love to hear what you guys thought of it!


End file.
